Pâtisserie
by mominours
Summary: Oneshot mignon limite fluffy RononxMcKay autour d'une bonne pâtisserie [auteur totalement amateur mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'un RononxMcKay]


L'arrivée du Dédale sur la base Atlantis prévue depuis plusieurs mois avait mis la base dans un état d'excitation difficile à contenir. Les différentes équipes d'Atlantis étaient à l'arrêt pour pouvoir profiter du débarquement du vaisseau terrien, ce dernier relayant des vivres, du courrier et autres selon les demandes de la base.

Parmi le personnel, le plus excité, était sans conteste Rodney. Il avait demandé à sa sœur de lui préparer quelques mets sucrés. Pour son plus grand plaisir, sa demande avait été acceptée et le Dédale serait là dans quelques heures. Il ne tenait plus en place et avait un mal fou à se concentrer dans son laboratoire.

Ronon Dex ayant reçu l'ordre par le docteur Weir de stopper leur mission d'exploration avec l'équipe Atlantis et ne sachant pas vraiment la raison de tout cet engouement pour l'arrivée d'un seul vaisseau, il choisit d'occuper sa journée comme d'habitude en salle d'entraînement. Lorsqu'il entra dans celle-ci il ne vit personne. Il appela Sheppard par radio pour l'inviter à une séance de combat, mais celui-ci déclina en prétextant une préparation à une soirée cinéma dont il devait prévoir tous l'équipement nécessaire à celle-ci. Ronon décida donc de faire le tour de la citée. Teyla étant repartie sur le continent, il ne restait que Rodney à enquiquiner, ce que Ronon avait prit goût à faire.

Faisant les cent pas, Rodney récitait à voix haute le procédé de fonctionnement d'un des appareils retrouvé sur la base lanthienne dans son laboratoire, pour essayer de se calmer. Soudain, un appel à la radio annonça l'arrivée du Dédale. Il se précipita en direction de la salle de la porte faisant fis de qui ou quoi qu'il croisa ou bouscula. Sur le chemin, c'est Ronon qui l'intercepta lorsque celui-ci le percuta de plein fouet.

- McKay? Où allez-vous? Vous semblez pressé.

- Oh Ronon! Désolé mais j'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Et je peux savoir quoi, dit-il en le remettant debout avant de suivre Rodney qui poursuivait sa route.

- Le Dédale est là.

- ...

- J'ai des...choses à récupérer, on va dire, poursuivit-il tout en avançant vers la salle de débarquement.

Ils déboulèrent à la salle et purent constater que le hall s'emplissait avec l'arrivée du personnel du Dédale et des marchandises qu'ils transportaient. Rodney repéra l'un des officiers chargés des vivres et s'en approcha suivit de près par Ronon.

- Excusez-moi, salut! Est-ce que je pourrais avoir accès à la liste des vivres? J'attends un paquet.

- Bien sûr docteur McKay, la voici, répondit le soldat.

- Caisse 6078, merci.

Rodney se dirigea vers les différentes caisses entreposées sur le côté. Il repéra la sienne sous au moins cinq autres. Indécis, il chercha du regard un moyen de les déplacer sans les abîmer, enfin, le moins possible. Ronon passa devant lui et les déplaça une à une jusqu'à celle de McKay.

- Je vais vous aider à prendre celle-ci. Où voulez-vous que je la pose?

- Oh? Merci Ronon. Dans ma chambre s'il vous plaît, je vais la porter avec vous.

- Non, ça va, montrez le chemin.

Rodney surpris, se contenta d'acquiescer et guida Ronon vers ses quartiers. Il ouvrit les portes et entra suivi par Ronon et son chargement. Rodney le fixait, étonné qu'avec tous ses efforts Ronon n'avait pas une goutte de sueur au front. Ronon se releva et se tourna vers Rodney.

- Alors c'est pour ça que vous étiez si pressé?

- Oh? Uhm oui, pardon. Merci pour...euh...la caisse.

- De rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans?

- A vous, je peux bien le dire, répondit-il en souriant. Regardez.

Il ouvrit la caisse puis l'un des petits caissons, une petite fumée en sortait mais l'air en sortant était froid. C'était semble t-il, des boîtes qui préservaient aux froid quoiqu'elles contiennent.

- Ronon Dex, je vous présente l'une des meilleures pâtisseries terriennes, du moins c'est mon avis. Voici une forêt noire, dit un Rodney enjoué et en adoration devant ce qui semblait être un gâteau.

- Il ne ressemble pas à ceux que j'ai pu voir au mess...

- Bien sûr! C'est une forêt noire pas un de ces simulacres de nourriture! s'écria t-il.

- Ok! Calme. Et qu'est-ce qui en fait l'une des meilleures pâtissoires?

- Pâtisseries! Et bien sûrement le chocolat, les cerises, la crème fouettée maison, la touche de cannelle ou encore la chantilly, lui répondit-il avec un soupire rêveur.

- Hu.

- Pas "Hu" Ronon! Forêt noire! Tenez goûtez-en un peu.

Rodney prit sur son bureau une assiette et un couteau. Il découpa une part du gâteau et la servit à Ronon. Puis il remit le gâteau dans le petit caisson pour le conserver. Ronon prit l'assiette et jeta un œil intrigué à ce mets vraiment différent de ceux qu'il avait, jusque là, vu et goûté. Le scientifique alla dans sa salle de bain et revint avec deux cuillères. Voyant l'air récalcitrant du satedien, il plongea l'une d'elles dans la douceur et la tendit devant la bouche de celui-ci.

- Faites aaaah, fit Rodney. C'est vous qui devez le manger, pas le contraire Conan le barbare, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Le guerrier fit ce qu'il dit, il ouvrit la bouche et avala. Il arracha ensuite la cuillère des mains de Rodney et enfourna une seconde bouchée. Le voyant faire, le scientifique décida de se servir également et de leur préparer du café. Après avoir rempli deux tasses et une assiette pour lui, il a alla s'asseoir sur le lit près de Ronon qui y avait pris place tout en dégustant son gâteau. Si lui avait hérité d'un cerveau des plus doués de la Terre voire des deux galaxies réunies, Jeannie aussi intelligente soit elle, avait hérité de dons exceptionnels dans le domaine culinaire, pensait Rodney.

- Mmmmh gémit Rodney. Jeannie est la meilleure.

- Qui?

- Ma Jeannie bien sûr!

Ronon grogna quelque chose en continuant à déguster le gâteau. Rodney ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'extasier, il gémissait de plaisir à chaque bouchée. Ronon cessa de manger et fixa le scientifique. Chaque soupire, chaque gémissement poussé par ce dernier envoyait une décharge au cerveau du satedien.

- Rodney.

- Divin! Mmmmmh vous ne trouvez pas que c'est div...

Ronon se pencha sur lui et lécha la chantilly sur le coin de ses lèvres. Ne voyant aucune réaction du scientifique, il captura ses lèvres. Après quelques secondes, Rodney répondit au baiser délaissant son assiette qui tomba au sol. Le satedien jeta la sienne sur la table avec leurs tasses puis passa ses mains sur les hanches de Rodney. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour du cou. La langue du guerrier vint quémander l'entrée que le tau'ri lui accorda sans hésitation. Ronon le souleva, le plaçant sur ses genoux. Le baiser devint plus pressant, plus désireux. Ils finirent par se séparer manquant d'air.

- Pourquoi? Parvint à murmurer Rodney gardant les yeux clos.

Le voyant les joues rosies et le souffle saccadé, Ronon reprit ses lèvres, leurs langues s'entremêlant. Rodney gémissait de plaisir resserrant sa prise sur le satedien. Ronon passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt caressant sa peau et le faisant soupirer. Rodney passait ses mains sur la nuque du satedien, effleurant quelques cheveux. Ils finirent par se séparer essoufflés, la tête de Rodney reposant sur l'épaule de Ronon qui continuait de caresser le dos du scientifique tenant de calmer sa propre respiration.

- Si j'avais su qu'une simple forêt noire aurait mené à ça, je l'aurais fait plus tôt, dit Rodney à voix basse.

- C'est pas une pâtisserie Rodney mais l'une des meilleures provenant de la terre.

Rodney releva la tête pour regarder le guerrier dans les yeux. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa rapidement avant de se lever pour récupérer leurs assiettes. Mais Ronon l'en empêcha resserrant sa prise sur lui. Il plongea sur son cou, léchant, suçotant et baisant chaque morceau de peau. Subissant ce traitement, Rodney pencha la tête en arrière laissant le champ libre au satedien qui dévora son cou.

- On...on devrait...peut être...gémissait Rodney.

- Hu? releva Ronon.

- Stop, dit-il en repoussant gentiment le scientifique. Ronon, est-ce que...est-ce que...

- Oui, je suis sérieux. Oui, j'ai envie de toi. Mais je peux attendre, répondit le guerrier en cajolant ses hanches du bout des doigts.

- Vraiment?

- Rodney.

- Ronon.

Ils se sourirent et continuèrent à se câliner.


End file.
